neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Red Dogoo
Red Dogoos (スライヌベス, Surainubesu) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They are one of the many dogoo variants, and the only one to have a different color. Gheytz Forest Variant Behavior Skills Gheytz Forest Red Dogoos have 5 skills: *Power Attack (0 SP) *High Explosion (160 SP) *EX Impulse (160 SP) *X. Gust (240 SP) *Star Rain & (600 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Gheytz Forest Red Dogoos' main skill is Power Attack, they can easily spam this skill on you in order to deal damage without using SP in the process. They also use High Explosion, EX Impulse and X. Gust quite often (being X. Gust a bit less used). These Red Dogoos' last skill is Star Rain, a powerful skill that they almost never use. Below 50% HP When these Red Dogoos' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using EX Impulse seem to increase, and the ones of them using Star Rain increase greatly. Partners Gheytz Forest Red Dogoos can have some partners to help them, three combinations are known: Two Red Dogoos ( ) *3554 EXP / 4620 EXP (EXP Up) *1698 Credits / 2207 Credits (Credits Up) Three Red Dogoos ( ) *5331 EXP / 6930 EXP (EXP Up) *2547 Credits / 3311 Credits (Credits Up) Four Red Dogoos ( ) *7108 EXP / 9240 EXP (EXP Up) *3396 Credits / 4414 Credits (Credits Up) Lili Variant Behavior Skills Lili Red Dogoos have 5 skills: *Power Attack (0 SP) *High Explosion (160 SP) *EX Impulse (160 SP) *X. Gust (240 SP) *Star Rain & (600 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Lili Red Dogoos' main skill is Power Attack, they can easily spam this skill on you in order to deal damage without using SP in the process. They use High Explosion, EX Impulse and X. Gust quite often (being X. Gust a bit less used) instead. Lili Red Dogoos' last skill is Star Rain, a powerful skill that they almost never use. Below 50% HP When these Red Dogoos' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using EX Impulse seem to increase, and the ones of them using Star Rain increase greatly. Partners Lili Red Dogoos can have some partners to help them, four combinations are known: A Red Dogoo and a Nanovader ( ) *1019 EXP / 1324 EXP (EXP Up) *311 Credits / 404 Credits (Credits Up) A Red Dogoo and two Nanovaders ( ) *1503 EXP / 1953 EXP (EXP Up) *469 Credits / 609 Credits (Credits Up) A Red Dogoo, a Nanovader and a Missile Golem ( ) Normal *1729 EXP / 2247 EXP (EXP Up) *535 Credits / 695 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Missile Golem *3885 EXP / 5050 EXP (EXP Up) *3037 Credits / 3948 Credits (Credits Up) A Red Dogoo, two Nanovaders and a Missile Golem ( ) Normal *2213 EXP / 2876 EXP (EXP Up) *693 Credits / 900 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Missile Golem *4369 EXP / 5679 EXP (EXP Up) *3195 Credits / 4153 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Model Similar Gallery Red Dogooo.png|A Red Dogoo Red DogooFront.png|A Red Dogoo (Front View) Red DogooSide.png|A Red Dogoo (Side View) Red DogooBack.png|A Red Dogoo (Back View) Navigation Category:Enemies Category:Dogoo Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:DLC Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 DLC